BAD END
by Ly-da-dinosaur
Summary: We are living in the nightmare of our 'dream'. We are dead in a non literal sense. We no longer exist. They have taken our place. They have become what we hate most. WE HAVE BECOME MONSTERS
1. Prologue

BAD END

WE HAVE DIED IN A NON LITERAL SENSE. WE NO LONGER EXIST.

THEY HAVE TAKEN OUR SPOT.

THEY HAVE GROWN UP TO BE WHAT WE HATE.

WE HAVE BECOME MONSTERS

* * *

It had been seven years since they last met. The snakes had gone back to Azami and it was time to depart, restart their lives. They had been living and becoming accustom to them [the snakes] it was best if they put away the past.

That's what they thought.

Everybody had a way of connection. Shintaro and Momo were siblings. Seto, Kano, and Kido had too much of a past to forget along with Ayano. Ene was to be with Shintaro unless she went to her body, except her original body was still ill, proven hard to live a natural life style. Konoha had no choice but to stay back in the last house from before which is Ayano's house.

Mary had left to the forest to train her snakes with her mom and grandmother. Hibiya went back to his hometown. Kido stayed at the base; after all it had been her house for the past two years. Kano was here and there while Seto moved into an apartment with the money he made from his part time job.

In truth, they were adapting well.

Mary was lonely without everyone but had her mother and grandmother. Shintaro went back to stay in his room with the occasional outings with Momo or Ayano, therefore not much difference from before. Kido found a part time job as a chef for a restaurant by Seto's workplace. Ene was energetic as ever while Konoha continued to roam around and eat negima. Kano never stayed in one spot, coming back to the base every while but was always on the other side of town.

That's what they thought at least.

Kido sits in silence at the dinner table. Hibiya left his hometown for the city. Seto rolls around his empty bed at night. Konoha lives in a world be doesn't remember. Ene can only watch from the other side of the computer or phone screen. Kano is nothing now.

Yes, the sweet agony of the lonely future. They live alone with the past haunting them. Their mutual love is in despair, they aren't who they're supposed to be. They're names aren't their own. Every action they make is unnatural.

Who are they anymore? The eyes they see through aren't the same. They aren't the same.

Gone. Everything that indicated they were there is gone. They are no longer [heroes]. The red scarves mean nothing. The gifted hoodies stay with their owners with an empty meaning. They sit in silence with the aspect of nothing.

We are dead.

They are like the zombies, woken up from the remains of something broken.

_They _are broken; convinced they are repaired, as if they have reached the better part of their lives.

As if the dream of being normal is being lived.

Only it is a nightmare.

* * *

Happy Blindfold day!

Well, for this story the A/Ns are going to be at the bottom of the page.

THESE ARE NOT SONGFICS. they have the titles and are based off them but they aren't okay? the next chapter is coming soon~


	2. Sunset

BAD END

SUNSET

WHO ARE YOU?

AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE ONE I LOVE?

* * *

The albino girl walked down the streets, getting strange looks from those around her, eyeing her blue dress and white apron. She paid no mind and continued to where she remembered he would have been.

It was chilly for August and she didn't have a jacket. Her white jacket was returned to the one she was closest to.

She walked into the café and instantly caught sight of the boy in a green jump suit. He was actually in the back kitchen, washing the dishes. They workers paid no mind as she went inside, ignoring the EMPLOYEES ONLY sign. After all, she'd been going so many times before.

"Seto." Her voice was louder than it was before, many years before. Stronger.

'Seto' turned to her and looked puzzled at first. Seconds passed for her figure registered to his mind.

"Ma…rry?" his voice was tired and dark bags hung under his eyes. "Please give me a moment."

She nodded and did so, watching his every move as he dried his hands and called that he'd be on break. They left though the back door and walked in silence. After reaching a park, they sat down on the swings.

"So how are you now?" Marry stared at the upcoming sunset. She didn't look at him, knowing there would be something she didn't want to see.

"I'm good. I moved out of the base and work at the same place." He had uneasiness in his voice, as if they were strangers. "What about you Marry-san?"

Her head snapped to him, face horrified. "W-what did you just call me?" small fists were made and trembled.

His lips pressed into a line. "Marry-san? I thought it was only appropriate since it's been so many years." He laughed bitterly. "Seven years huh?"

"You used to call me Marry. Why are you so distant? Have you really changed so much?" her eyes stung and her stomach churned.

He gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you would be alright with me being too close and a-" he was caught off as a small hand grabbed the front of his jumper.

"Let me repeat my question. Who have you become, since you seem to no longer be Seto. _And what have you done with the one I love?" _she hissed the last part, making him flinch. "Are we back to strangers? Look me in the eye _Kousuke_."

He offered no reply and only looked down.

"'_There is only so much we can be Marry. I thought we all decided to move on.' _ So that's how you feel? I loved the Seto who was always happy and mature. Not someone who can only stay silent. You think I'm dumb? I can see the bags and the uneasiness."

Seto looked back up and saw red eyes. _His_ red eyes. There were tears sand her grip tightened.

"_And I thought you loved me_"

He stood there, unable to move or say anything. Anything to stop her. Her figure slowly retreated and the sun set left.

"What have I done?" A hand made its way through his hair and his tall figure crouched to the floor.

Marry continued walking even though her legs told her to stop. She stopped in front of the mall where the gang had new recruits. She realizes then.

She is a monster. Alone in a world where no one else is like her.

A scream is let out as tears roll down her cheeks. People around her look but quickly walk away, not wanting to be involved. Her small figure falls to the ground and curls into a ball.

Funny, long ago she was called a ball of 90% hair.

And now she is 100% broken. A record replaying over and over.

The time could be reset; let the happy memories be relived.

No. she isn't going to put them through the same pain as before. Are they happy now?

Footsteps are heard but she stays as she is. A name is being called; was it her own?

Yes, but not for her. It was for the Marry from seven years prior, not Marry, the Queen of snakes.

"Marry! I, I'm so-"

"Who are you?" her voice cut through like a knife. "I'm sorry, I am 'Marry' but not your Marry. You are looking for the girl who resets the time selfishly and makes fake flowers for a living right? I am Marry, the Medusa who lives in the forest away from human contact."

He looked hurt, of course he was. Slowly, he nodded as tears broke through.

"Yes. It seems so. Except I am not Seto anymore; the boy who's always cheery and smiles and could read other's thoughts. I am Seto; a man who tried to grow up, only to be left with nothing."

They smiled shyly at one another as darkness overrode the sky. The street lights made the area glow dimly. Marry sighed and walked past him. She was stopped a few feet away, not turning to face his back.

"You know, the younger Marry was in love with the old Seto."

"Yes. Seto was also in love with the Marry of before. Back when they were all together."

"This is farewell, my old friend." She continued on to her forest home.

Alone in her room, she disappeared while she looked like she was reading on her bed. Screams were lost in her walls but tears never came. Moments of silence came, leaving her to her thoughts.

Thoughts of death.

Thoughts of destroying everything in her path.

Thoughts of a rope hanging from the balcony with the silhouette of a girl.

A girl with albino hair.

* * *

Seto stood where he was. Soon morning came and people walked around him, acknowledging his presence yet ignoring it at the same time.

How many days until August 15th? No, it was that day.

How long has it been since her heard her angelic voice?

Since when did he become the person he thought he would never be?

Finally, he walked home. Or what he thought was home; an empty apartment with barely any of his belongings, most at the base. Although they said they wouldn't meet again, he still left them with a hope of returning. But that was all in the past, no reason for anything.

He looked into the mirror, a sad sight ahead. A man with greasy black hair, bags hung under his eyes, worst than before. His jumper was a bit dirty and his eyes looked dull.

He left without hesitating. Using a green spray can that he kept, he sprayed the last words that made him the happiest on the wall. There, he jumped up, catching the rope that was always there for no purpose.

Now it did.

* * *

TILL DEATH DO US PART MAYBE WE CAN RECALL IT SOMEDAY, AND MEET AGAIN.

* * *

dISCLAIMER: I do not own Kagerou Days or it's characters. i only own this story.

I hope you enjoyed~ i forgot to out the disclaimer in the last chapter so yeah.

There is a total of 7 chapters and i already finished typing them so i just need to upload.


	3. Misery Loves My Company

BAD END

MISERY LOVES MY COMPANY

I NO LONGER NEED YOU

I HAVE LONG SINCE LEARNED HOW TO SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU AROUND

* * *

I sat at the table eating leftovers again. Alone.

That's the thing about living here. The table's too big and there're too many rooms. Everybody left all their stuff in the end.

"_It's because everybody will come back to live together again."_

The idiot who said that doesn't even bother coming home most of the time. Always at work across the city. If I didn't know better, I'd think he's messing around, meeting people and having fun.

Of course I didn't know better. He left me alone for practically seven years after all.

Whenever he does come home, it's in the dead of the night, his footsteps quiet. Since he's rarely home, he lets himself step on the same creaking floor bed every time. The routine would be the same; change, eat leftover food prepared in the fridge, wash dishes, sleep, leave.

In the beginning, he would be around, then it was every two weeks, then once a month at night, and then every couple of months. He hasn't come home in a year.

It frustrates me because I don't know why. I hate it all.

I can't disappear anymore; and I can't visit him if I wanted to. The only thing I can do is visit his room, or anybody's room if I wanted to.

Like tonight, I went into his room and sat on the bed. I opened the window and let the wind blow the curtains. It was a full moon and the natural fake light filled the room. I closed my eyes until I heard a creek.

Only some dipshit would step on the one floor bed on this side of the house. And it just so happened to be a blond boy trying to open his door.

My head snapped up to reveal Kano Shuuya. He chuckled nervously before smirking.

"Aww, does Tsubomi feel lonely without me? I'm home~" he opened his arms and walked to me.

Who does he think he is?

"You've got the nerve to do that ass hole." I snapped. I won't give in to his games. "I am not lonely and I don't need you. So now you seem to care? What's with you? Leave for seven years, only to home home to eat or change. Fuck you."

He looked down, guilty. He didn't let his arms drop and I stood up, walking past him.

He spun around and grabbed my wrist. I didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been gone but I love you. You know that. Please believe me." his hand was trembling. And I do believe him.

I just don't forgive him.

I turned my head and glared. His cat like irises were begging me to say anything.

Hah.

"Shuuya, let me go and leave. It should be easy for you since you do most of the time. Tell me, were you planning to leave without a word if you didn't see me?" I used a calm voice, or what I thought was calm.

He didn't say anything as his eyes cast down.

"That's what I thought. Let me tell you, I am not alone while you are gone. I have found company with our past. This damned house. Tell me why I need your arms or _you._" He flinched at this. "I have my misery and the empty spaces here. Leave _Kano._"

He was crying now. I was too most likely.

The curse we had was better than a hell like this.

I bet dying again could relieve this damned pain in my chest.

He nodded and walked passed me. There was an empty space on where one of his steps should have been and then I realize it.

He stepped on the creaky plank on purpose.

Was I supposed to run up to him every night he comes home? Did he want that? He's an idiot. I sat on his bed again with my back to the wall and knees up to my chest. I put on my ear buds and let the music drown me away from the world.

* * *

How many minutes have passed since he left? Or hours?

20 minutes since I heard his car start and the sound of his motor became faint. I looked at my phone and grabbed it. I typed something – I don't remember whether I sent it or not, more like I don't care – and threw it aside.

I fell asleep not long after, the music loud enough to be heard through the buds.

* * *

Well there's another chapter.

I did _not_ have fun writing this. It hurts to write/read angst or tragidy stories. BuI the feeling in my chest will not go away unless I let it out.

Disclaimer: i do not own Kagerou days or it's characters, only this story.


	4. Distance

BAD END

DISTANCE

I HATE IT

* * *

I am a horrible person.

I came home for once and I found her in my room, peaceful.

The creaking plank was stepped on of course, I always step on it. why? So she'll hear it and scold me for coming in late or being gone. What I got tonight? I'm not sure.

But she probably hates me right now and I'm not surprised.

I left her for 7 seven years. Why? Because I tried to live, tried to get a job to help her and ended up with what? A job, a car and a horrible relationship with my one and only.

Kido Tsubomi.

So now I'm currently on the highway playing a sad playlist in case things like this happen. And I hate it of course.

I should be at home hugging her or making bad jokes or something in the like.

It's raining now and I thought the window was open because my face was wet, but no. I'm just crying. The road is dark and lonely. And here people thought they'd run away under the stars.

How deceiving.

I really hate being where I am. I hate myself. Does she hate me now? Did she accept my apology?

I let out a cry and the tears stream down my face. I pull over to the side of the road and I just sit there. I scream as I pound my fists against the window and steering wheel.

Sorry Tsubomi. I wasn't good enough for you.

Why did you wait for me? You could have gone out and enjoyed life. Instead you waited at home for me like a wife who waits for her husband in the army.

Sinking in my seat, I felt something vibrate in my back pocket. Taking it out, there was a message. I started up the car once again and turned the car around.

"Sorry tsubomi. I swear I am."

* * *

**Sent August 15, 20xx 11:37 PM**

**Hurry up and come home. The food will get cold soon.**

* * *

Ah sorry this is a short chapter but there wasn't really anything i though was necessary since it's covered in the last chapter.

No reviews so far D:

Disclaimer: i dun own Kagerou days or it's character. if i did there'd be a lot more blood shed and kissies. i own this story though c:


	5. Louder Than Thunder

BAD END

LOUDER THAN THUNDER

IT'S TOO LOUD; MY HEAD IS FILLED WITH THE THOUGHTS OF SOMETHING GONE

LEAVE ME BE BEFORE THE SILENCE KILLS ME

* * *

"_Good morning!" I come into the room to see a black haired girl in pigtails sitting in one of the only two seats. I wore plaid pants and a tan sweater over a white collared shirt._

"_H-hey." She looked away flushed and I laughed. She looked familiar but I can't remember her name._

_I sit down with a bag of food and I dig into it and find a pork bun. I look around; it's a classroom. There's a weird looking fish on the other side of the classroom. A blond man comes in with a laptop and sets it in front of us._

"_I finally finished the prototype. So check it out!" he turns it on and it shows a girl with black hair and a gas mask. Again she looks oddly familiar._

"_If you just leave it like that, isn't it just me?! change the coloring!" the girl next to me exclaims and I laugh, except I didn't try to laugh._

_I open up my notebook and show her a drawing "Look! I drew my own character!" it was a drawing of me with my usual clothes. Why did I say it was my 'character'? I look at the computer screen and the glare shows my reflection._

_But it wasn't me,_

_It was a boy with black hair happy eyes and a beauty mole below his right eye._

* * *

"How many times have I had that dream?" I asked myself as I got up groggily. I left my room and Ayano was home.

"Good morning Konoha-kun! Do you want some breakfast?" I nodded at the brunette and say down at the dining table. It was kind of lonely now that Hibiya went back home, but I heard he's coming back. I looked to the clock and the time shocked me.

10:34 AM AUGUST 14 20xx

I normally wake up after noon but it seemed like the dream woke me up. My head throbs now and she looks at me worried.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded again and looked down to the food that was set down. For some reason, I wasn't hungry. I couldn't even shove down a single piece of rice. I sighed and pushed the food away. "I can't eat."

Ayano looked to me surprised but didn't ask. I actually was hoping she'd ask, just to be able to talk to someone. She finished her food and put away the leftovers in the fridge.

"Do you want to come with me to Shintaro's house? Ene will be there." Her red scarf hung around her neck was tied in a bow to avoid getting wet. I nodded excitedly, not because of Soda addict, but Ene was going to be there. I don't know why but I just really liked Ene.

She chuckled lightly as she wiped her hands."Then let's go now if you're ready." I followed her out the front door and we walked towards our new destination.

Minutes later, we were waiting on his doorstep. He opened the door and led him to his room where Ene was on his big screen going through files. When she turned to see me, her eyes looked sad but she covered it up.

Why?

I walked over to the smaller computer screen and held up my phone but she shook her head. She disappeared when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Takane who was Ene's original body. She smiled and took my hand, leading me out of the house.

We walked to the park and sat on the slide.

"Hey." She said, her back to mine.

"Hi."

We sat there for who knows how long. The silence made me fidget and she noticed.

"How has it been since we last met?" her words felt cold and but familiar.

"I don't know. I've been having dreams of this girl and I was someone else and the like. Crap." My brain started to hurt again and I clutched it with one hand. Ene didn't speak.

"Do you like that girl?" she finally spoke and her voice made my head pound now. She still didn't look at me and I shook my head.

"I don't know. Maybe. I want to know who she is. She had black pigtails and a tan school uniform and I just-"

"Stop." She cut me off and I stared at her.

Why does she look so familiar?

"Look Konoha, I think we should forget each other. It's better this way." Her back looked so far away even though we were only a couple inches apart. "I still have memories of my old life and I don't want to remember like this."

I clutched my head with both hands now and let out a scream.

No avail. I see her walking away now and her retreating figure is blurry. But I know who this is.

"Takane!" I screamed as tears left my eyes. I jumped off the slide and grabbed her wrist. "I remember now! I was in love with you!"

She turned around and her body dropped in my arms. She looked lifeless. Maybe she was. A voice came from my headphones as I held her body tight.

"I am not Takane. You are not Haruka. We are Ene and Konoha, the cyber girl and android. We cannot simply love humans and expect it to work out." Her voice was strong with was wavering.

"Then I, Konoha, am in love with you Ene. A cyber girl and android are allowed to be in love right? Are you in love with me Ene?" I pleaded as my voice cracked. The tears wouldn't stop and I couldn't see.

"No."

My eyes widened and I screamed a pitiful cry.

"I'm sorry Konoha, this is good bye. Please happy somewhere else." There was a beep afterwards and my body trembles as one hand holds my head and I pull at my fringe.

"Ene, no! please don't leave me. answer me. I –I, can't be without you." The last words echo in the empty park as I sit on the ground with a cold body.

* * *

"Haruka! It's me, Takane! Do you remember?" I was handed a phone with a blue haired girl

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" My cruel words silenced her and she looked like she was about to cry. "I think you have the wrong person."

She looked down, her bangs covered her face but then she looked up, as if nothing affected her. "Ah I must have been mistaken. Sorry~"

* * *

Why am I always too late?

God is simply too cruel

I picked up her old body and took her to Sensei's old lab. I walked in and saw a boy's body. _My_ body. He was in a container of liquid with a air mask on. Quickly, I hooked her up the one of the machines and out her in, naked with a mask. I left the room and looked at the door. I took a pipe and put it through the handles, bending them so much it would be impossible to take apart.

When I got back to the house, Ene was playing on Shintaro's phone while the said man and Ayano were making Negima. My mouth watered and they laughed.

"You're just in time for Lunch. Are you hungry now?" I nodded and sat next to the phone.

"Where'd you disappeared to?" asked Mr. Soda man. I looked to Ene in the corner of my eye.

I only shrugged. "Just making amends with an old friend." A plate was put down and I smiled sadly.

"_Just eat dummy."_ The voice shocked me at first and I laughed. _"I love you_."

I let out a sigh. "Yeah. let us play the role of Romeo and Juliet a little longer shall we?"

* * *

I wonder how much I'll scream when I get home?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou days, you should know the rest.

Another chapter! Sad sad sad sad i was practically screaming myself after.

i think i have issues aha


	6. Misery

BAD END

MISERY

WHAT IS THE 'DEVIL'S' NAME?

TELL ME YOUR NAME

* * *

The brunette walks along the side walk, no one is around. He looks at the night sky, darkness has replaced his world. No place he belongs. His feet continue with no destination in mind, just to take him anywhere he isn't reminded of _her_.

His hometown is not an option, where they were both born and raise.

The city was where they died together even though he made it out of the daze.

He cannot escape. Her smile and laugh and _everything_ is practically edged into his brain. He comes back to the city, no place to stay. It was where he felt at home. Although his snake was gone, he could tell the base was not a place to go back to at the moment.

At some point, he is in an alley, a small bar on the side. Sighing, he walks in where is few people. The bartender smiles politely and he sits down on a bar stool a seat or two away from a shorthaired girl.

"You don't need to be old enough to be here, it's open for anybody. If you're under aged, just get an nonalcoholic beverage. Do you have an ID?"

The boy takes out his wallet and shows his card, showing his age of 18.

"Still under aged. I'll take a Shirley temple." He was replied with a happy nod as he slouched forward putting his head on the counter. The girl next to him chuckled and he rolled his eyes. "I already know you're here Momo."

"Yup~ what brings you back?" The past Idol had a shot glass in her hand, holding it up to her eyes to see through.

"I couldn't take being there. You probably can tell why." He sat up straighter and drank the red carbonated drink. "How's it been around now a days?"

"Fine I shouldn't say. Everybody is practically done with life. Seto went through depression and word got out he met Marry again. She came out of the forest but I don't know what happened to her after. Kido and Kano are fighting but they're together again. Ene and Konoha are alright I could say except that her body went missing. Onii-chan and Ayano are the best of all, finally a couple."

The ginger head sighed as she gulped down another shot. She shrugged "It sounds better than it is."

He shook his head. "I meant about you old hag."

"I am not a old hag! I'm only like, 23 Hibaka!" she exclaimed, a pout on her lips.

"Hibaka? _Hibaka?!_ I called you Momo for god's sake! Call me by my first name already!" Hibaka shrilled as she laughed.

"Hibiya."

He blushed at this.

And he was _not_ amused by his reaction. His heart belongs to a dead girl after all. He turned away, finishing his drink. He ordered another to go and paid.

"Well I better go. It's been nice seeing you again."

Hibiya left without another word. First he was walking, then a little faster. In the end, he was running, trying to escape. He hears her voice calling his name instead of a close friend from his childhood adventures. He sees a girl with low black pigtails in a black long sleeve and pink overall dress. He sees the girl who was in love with an android idiot.

He runs and runs. His heads spins and throbs. A light blinds him and a sharp pain roams his body. Something drips down his fore head and red fills his eyesight.

'Looks like I got myself in a bad situation again Hiyori. I'll be joining you soon.'

* * *

My eyes go blank, then he stands on water, pillars surround him.

I sees my reflection wearing red clothes to replace the blue sleeveless vest and blue t shirt I always wore. "Red; the color of a hero." The words are aimed at no one in particular.

"Looks like you have come to join me?" a chilling voice asks, but I don't move. "Do you remember me?"

I look up to see Kuroha. His yellow snake eyes look sad instead of the crazy look from the last time we met.

"No." defy him.

"I am Kuroha of course! Do you really not remember?" a giggle echoes off the invisible walls, hollow. "You would like to see the girl? She awaits you over there.

Hibiya nods his head and walks past.

"_Thank you and screw you cat_."

Kuroha giggles again, whole heartedly, before turning to his new visitors.

"Hello my Queen, eyes of Stealling."

* * *

Okay, a Shirley Temple is my favorite drink and yeah. it's non alcoholic so yay.

School starts next week and I am dying. Too many story ideas, not enough time to type them all.

Disclaimer: i dont own Kagerou days or it's characters. i only own this story...


	7. Where The Story Ends

BAD END

WHERE THE STORY ENDS

THEY ARE DONE WHILE WE CONTINUE.

FOR IT IS A SHAME THAT WHILE WE LIVE A HAPPILY EVERY AFTER, THEY SCREAM AND CRY

IN THEIR HAPPILY **NEVER** AFTER

* * *

"He's gone." Her voice wavers slightly as she sits down on the couch next to her beloved. "He left, she left. Everybody is gone now. They've fallen into their own madness."

Shintaro wraps one arm around her trembling body, pulling her closer. "Shh. It's not your fault. They chose their own ending; there is nothing we could have done."

Ayano shakes her head. The news had traveled fast, her being his older sister, she found out first.

Seto Kousuke has committed suicide, his last words of _till death do us part_ and _maybe we can recall it someday, and we'll meet again_.

Kozakura Marry has also committed suicide.

Enemoto Takane's body has gone missing.

Amamiya Hibiya has died from a car accident.

The doors to Kenjiro's lab have been forced shut with a bent pipe.

"I wonder if Marry-chan knew, maybe she'd reset the time…" the brunette whispers, not caring whether he hears or not.

"She did."

Her head whips towards the past NEET. "What do mean she did?"

Shintaro sighed. "She already knew with the retaining snake." He doesn't meet her eyes. "I told her."

Her eyes widened. "You still have your snake."

He nodded but said no more. The sound of light rain filled the silence as they sat on the couch. They stayed like that for minutes until their attention was brought to the albino man who was sleeping with his head on the table.

"At least Ene and he are better, along with Shuuya and Tsubomi." Her voice came out no louder than a whisper.

The black haired boy shook his head. "Wrong. Kido's mad at Kano because he acted like a douche when he finally came home to her. Ene… she came home without her body, crying…"

* * *

_The Neet was cutting the vegetables with one ear bud in. He stopped as he hear sniffs._

'_Ene?'_

_He could tell she was crying, and it was odd since she didn't come back in her original body or with Konoha. Instantly, he knew what had happened._

_She abandoned her old life and he remembered too late. _

_The red jersey boy didn't say anything until he was fed up. "Look, you've got to decide. Who do you love, as Ene? Haruka or Konoha ; because no matter what, they are no longer the same person. You a new person and your old life can't be relived even if you have the original body."_

"_Master…" he voice was small but it didn't matter. "Yes, I think I know. Thank you."_

"_There's the virus I know." He heard her stomp her foot digitally. "I'm just kidding."_

"_You better be or Ayano will hear all your loveydovey songs~" Shintaro almost cut his finger._

"_Shintaro! Are you alright?" asked a worried brunette. He nodded and laughed nervously._

* * *

"I see." The rain was coming down much harder now and the sound of thunder echoed off the walls. "It really is unfortunate that life has taken a turn like this." She took a deep breath. "Was there really nothing we could have gone to avoid such a path?"

"No. This is the end, at least of this route. I'm sure they are looking down at us, pitiful." He looks up to the ceiling as if there is a portal to see 'them'.

"Who are 'they'?"

"'They' are the old us, back in Mekakushi-dan with our snakes and the adventures. I wonder if that could be us now if we chose not to return our snakes or to stay together instead. Marry, Seto, and Hibiya are with them now. I hope they can be happy together up there. They can fulfill the mutual loves and create more adventures." He looks back down to her and there are tears.

"This is how our story ends. It's sad, everybody never got to meet up again. Even though we all remember."

His body trembles and slouches against hers. She cannot say anything to reassure him as she swallows the burning sensation in her throat. Blinking away the tears, she pulls him to have his head rest on her chest. His arms wrap around her small figure and he tries to say more.

The result is a crack.

She lets out a cry and he whimpers. Tear drops soak her dress and fall to his jet black hair. They cry and cry until no more tears come. They look to Konoha and sees he is still asleep which a sigh of relief is let out.

"Shintaro, would you laugh if I said I was afraid?"

"Of course not. What there was to be afraid of is now gone. The opportunity of madness has passed and the strings have broken." His voice came out with no emotion and she laughed bitterly.

"The only thing left is our poor broken souls. Dead or broken; what a great choice God has given us." She sneers and horrible laughter fills the room. "Lucky us, we chose broken. Some dies and some decide to live a haunted life until death comes knockin' on the door."

"It's more like it has chosen us."

"The ending is distasteful. The last page has arrived in our tragic story."

Knives are held in the opposite hands while the two closest together link fingers. They nod and smile one last time.

"'Maybe we can recall it someday, and we'll meet again.' How misleading."

"I'll meet you on the other side my love."

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

Kuroha looks to the two approaching figures and smiles. "It looks like you two have arrived to join our wonderland~ I see it as there are still some to follow?"

They nodded and stop in front of him. "They are waiting over there?"

"Yes. Just pass me and enjoy~ once the last five enter the gates will close~"

A muffler passes the snake eyed boy. The water ripples and he sighs.

"Looks like my other half and she have come~"

* * *

Cry cry crying. It hurtsss.

Disclaimer: i do not own Kagerou project or it's character, only this story.

The next chapter is the last~


	8. The End of This Route

BAD END

THEY AWAIT FOR US SO WE MIGHT AS WELL JOIN THEM

* * *

The green haired girl continues sitting on his bed as a blond boy and ginger haired girl runs in.

"Kisaragi-san? What brings you back?" Kido waits for the two to catch their breath.

"Hibiya, h-he got hit by a truck. He's dead. Everybody else is too." Her eyes widen.

"What do you mean by dead?" her voice trembles slightly as Kano hugs her.

"Everybody. Seto, Marry, Onee-chan, Shintaro, Ene, and Konoha have committed suicide. We are the only ones left." The blond holds her body tight as it threatens to drop to the floor. He feels her trembling and she screams. "Shh, let it out."

But she stops and her legs hold her straight. Tears are wiped away from all three faces. "I will join them."

The other two don't look surprised and nod. A simple thought echoes in their head on the way they will leave.

"Let's do it like it was the first time." Momo says their thoughts and leaves the room. She enters the bathroom and fills it with water. The next two enter with a lighter and a knife. Pills are eaten and their eyes droop slightly.

Sleep.

Momo enters the tub and lies down with her head below the water. Sleep takes her as the last bubbles surface.

Next is Kano and Kido. Everything in the base if fireproof and they light the lighter and nod. A knife plunges into their chest and the lighter is dropped. Fingers are linked as dark red liquid drips between them.

Easy peasy.

* * *

I wake up to a white ceiling. Is this what death feels like?

Not with machines beeping around you.

I sit up, ignoring the aching pain in my lungs as I take a breath. I look over to see Dancho and Kano-san in the same bed. I call their names and their eyes open quickly. What time was it?

I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was that we failed. Some asshole probably found out and called the cops.

"We failed." I said sighing. They sat up slowly and winced. No one was around and I unhooked myself. The new couple still were holding hands and I giggled at them.

There was a window and the two had already made their way to it. A doctor who was passing by threw the door open screaming ' STOP'

But it had been too late.

Kano and Kido continued holding hands as we dropped five stories. I followed as the doctor tried to grab my gown. Stupid life saver, I'd either choke or fall to my death. The last thing I saw before darkness was red.

* * *

"It took you three long enough to arrive~" Kuroha was knitting a shirt like his own and two snakes wear the same attire as he.

"Shut up snake bastard." Says the Kido, now wearing a frilly red skirt and her purple ipod hoodie replaced with a red one.

"Ahh Tsubomi is wearing a skirt~ I can die now and have no regrets~" the blond was replied with a foot grinding his own. "Ow Ow I was joking I swear!"

"Just hurry up so he can close the gates." Said the past idol behind the Black haired boy. The bickering couple nodded and followed behind.

"Finally! The gates are closing~"

The water turns red as Kuroha holds the gate doors. He takes one last look and smirks. "Our nightmare was once our dream.

This is the end,

of this route."

* * *

This is the end of BAD END. The chapter could have been better but the ending was put how it should be.

**I am** writing a good end but I don't know when I'll post it since school starts tomorrow. I'm not sure whether or not to make it all romantic and sappy love crap or you know, sappy, but more normalish. I don't know how to explain it but I also have other stories to post.

Until the next 'END', bye bi~


End file.
